Detrás del Antifaz
by angela300
Summary: en la vida las personas sufren cosas que hacen que encierren sus sentimientos en lo mas profundo de ellos ¿Dejaras que vea que escondes detrás de esa mascara Hibari-san?
1. Chapter 1

**Katekyo hitman reborn y sus personajes no me pertenecen (lastima) , solo los posibles personajes OC y esta historia escrita por mí y otras a futro. Este manga le pertenecen a Akira Amano (gracias por crear esta gran historia sensei ¡).**

**Prologo**

Un viento fresco recorría las silenciosas calles de Nanimori en la entrada de la tarde la ciudad estaba tranquila a excepción de un muy singular grupo de jóvenes de un castaño de ojos caramelo, un pelinegro de ojos cafés oscuros, un peliplata de ojos esmeralda y un bebe vestido de traje y una fedora con una cinta color naranja sobre ella, que vigilaban a su alrededor detenidamente como esperando a algo o alguien

El castaño del grupo aún se preguntaba cómo es que se había dejado convencer por su tutor para semejante cosa…

…**.:::Flack Back:::…**

**Ahora son las 6:30 de la mañana y nuestra persona favorita está aún acostado en su cama, roncando felizmente...hasta que...**

**.-**

"**¡BAM!"**

**.-**

"**¡Levanta dame-Tsuna!"**

**Tsuna lentamente abrió sus ojos adormilado y miró por la habitación en busca de la perturbación que lo había despertado tan abruptamente. Sus ojos descansaron en la forma del bebe, vestido en un traje negro con una fédora de mismo color y un martillo color verde.**

**Él se apartó algunos pelos salvajes que estaban delante de su cara solo para sentir un fuerte dolor viniendo de un enorme chichón en su cabeza.**

"**¡Reborn! ¡Podrías haberme despertado normal! ¿Tienes que ser siempre tan violento? "**

"**¡Por supuesto, porque eres demasiado incompetente como para levantarte de la cama por ti mismo después de haber estado llamándote esta última media hora!"**

**Tsuna se rascó el cuello con vergüenza.**

**'Hehehe...lo siento Reborn. Entonces, ¿por qué me levantaste?'**

"**Como que para que Dame-Tsuna tienes que ir a la escuela ya son las 7:30"**

"**Ahhhhh! voy a llegar tarde"**

**Con una impresionante rapidez impresionante el joven castaño se vistió para luego bajar por las escaleras **

"**Tsun-kun no desayunaras" pregunto nana su hijo recién levantado**

"**Lo siento Kaa-san voy tarde"**

**Con eso se puso en marcha a la secundaria nanimori, ya hace dos meses que él y su familia volvieron del futuro, se convirtió en el jefe de Vongola sus calificaciones habían mejorado sorprendentemente, pero seguía siendo llamado Dame-Tsuna a pesar de eso y entrando en pánico pero no tanto como antes, la maldición de los Arcobolenos se había roto pero aun así su tutor seguía en su forma de bebe porque según le había dicho Reborn se sentía más cómodo**

"**Buenos días Decimo" saludo su guardián de la tormenta acompañado de su guardián de la Lluvia**

"**¡Yo! Tsuna" **

"**Buenos días Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun"**

"**Te ves un poco agitado"**

"**Es que voy a llegar tarde"**

"**Pero decimo apenas son las 6:30"**

"**Queeeee, ¡Reborn!"**

"**parece que él bebe te jugo una broma j aja ja"**

"**No es divertido Yamamoto" pensó Tsuna**

"**No te burles del décimo idiota del beisbol"**

**Tsuna, Gokudera , Yamamoto caminaban tranquilamente conversando de cosas triviales como lo que Lambo e I-pin hicieron en el parque el fin de semana, los nuevos intentos de cocina de Biachi, , el nuevo video juego en el arcade, etc., por el camino se encontraron con Kyoko, Hana y Haru**

"**Buenos días Tsuna-kun"**

"**Hola Tsuna-san"**

"**Buenos días Sawada"**

"**Buenos días Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan, Hana-san"**

**Ya hace mucho que se le había declarado a su amiga castaña pero el , la había rechazado por que el no sentía lo mismo y solo la veía como una amiga, también se le había declarado a su adorada Kyoko, pero ella lo rechazado diciéndole que solo podía verlo como un hermano, y terminaron como amigos**

**Por el camino me encontraron con su Onii-san, , y comenzábamos un entrenamiento 'extremo' según el boxeador. Llegábamos justo a tiempo y agotados a la escuela, sólo para ser recibidos, atemorizados y CASI golpeados por el jefe del Comité Disciplinario, Kyoya Hibari. Entrábamos a clase y empezábamos otro día de aburrida vida escolar.**

**Tsuna se había encontrado un poco distraído y preocupado por el entrenamiento que su tutor le había dicho que tendría mañana, no sabía porque pero su intuición le decia que muchas cosas sabrían de eso pero todavía no podía descifrar si eran Malas o Buenas y eso empezaba a frustrarlo**

"**Sawada! Ponga Atención, venga y resuelva esa Operación "el castaño frunció el ceño do y Sus ojos tenían un brillo algo raro, el maestro sí sintió amenazado con sus ojos y empezó a sudar Un Poco.**

**-Decimo - susurro Hayato, **

**Todo el salón ¿sí quedo helado y Algo abrumado. . . El castaño veía fijamente al maestro y al pizarrón, Solo para Decir:**

"**El Resultado es X = 18 y Y = 27 ... Y es Una Paradoja " **

**Todos en el Salón tragaron saliva de golpe y Hasta las cejas les temblaron... Ese Problema eras un problema a nivel universitario y el "Dame-Tsuna" ahora no tan " Dame "lo respondió en solo escasos 30 Segundos...**

**El maestro abrió sus ojos y se "Comprobó" el Libro y casi Hasta temblaba Como gelatina párrafo Decir "E-Es correcto" Ahora Todos Se querían ir Corriendo... El castaño Daba Mucho miedo Siendo... Así.**

"**Bien Hecho, Decimo "le dijo do amigo con una Sonrisa sincera y muy calmada.**

"**Eso Es bueno, Tsuna" siguió el peli-negro con Otra sonrisa.**

"**Gracias "dijo el castaño y asintió.**

**Y así prosiguió la Clase de Matemáticas... Hasta que dio la hora de Salir al receso... Casi y prácticamente TODO el Salón salió del lugar huyendo del castaño...**

**.-**

**Suspiro.**

**.-**

"**Solo Faltan tres Clases más, Decimo" hablo Gokudera, ahora quien comía un Pequeño onigiri.**

"**Es extraño hacer esto" señalo Yamamoto con Una cajita de leche que bebía y mirada hacia algún punto indefinido del Lugar.**

"**A-Ah "solo dijo el castaño **

**Después de acabar la mañana íbamos a la azotea a almorzar y luego comenzábamos otra vez las clases **

**A última hora nos dirigirnos a nuestras casas y relajarnos, después de despedir a Gokudera y Yamamoto . Al llegar a casa se encontraba siendo recibido por sus tres 'hermanos pequeños' correteando . Luego de haber podido comer algo, comenzaba con mi entrenamiento espartano de parte de mi sádico tutor en casa, para convertirme en el mejor jefe que la mafia haya tenido.**

**."Espero que mañana sea un mejor día " pensó con pesadez**

**.-**

…**:::Al día siguiente:::…**

"**¿Que hacemos aquí?" fue la pregunta de cierto castaño al encontrarse en la entrada de la secundaria nanimori**

"**Aquí será tu prueba" dijo Reborn con simpleza**

"**Eso lo entiendo, lo que no entiendo es que hacen ellos aquí" pregunto señalando a sus guardianes de la Tormenta y Lluvia**

"**Necesitas a subordinados actos para esta prueba"**

"**De que trata la prueba Reborn-san" pregunto finalmente Gokudera**

"**Esta prueba sirve para desarrollar las habilidades de extracción de información de una forma que la persona a la que vigiles no se entere de ello en el trascurso de la misión"**

"**En pocas palabras es espiar a alguien sin que nos descubra" dijo Yamamoto**

"**Exacto" dijo Reborn, a Tsuna le cayó una gotita en la cabeza**

"**A quien espiaremos Reborn" pregunto Tsuna, el hitman solo sonrió con una sonrisa espeluznante escondiendo su mirada bajo su fedora**

"**Tengo un mal presentimiento"**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.000-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. **

**Llevaban toda la tarde siguiendo al temible y espeluznante Jefe del Comité Disciplinario por toda Nanimori, no había hecho nada fuera de lo común, había estado rondando por las calles de Nanimori ,casi se le paraba el corazón cada vez que el perfecto volteaba hacia tras como si supiera que lo vigilaban, lo habían visto disciplinar algunos "Herbívoros" como les decia el, solo había hecho que el miedo del castaño hacia el creciera**

"**esto se vuelve aburrido" susurro Yamamoto**

"**Tal vez lo mejor será irnos" dijo el castaño**

"**Si el décimo tiene…¡Pero que hace Hibari!" **

**Todos voltearon hacia donde miraba el guardián de la Tormenta, para ver al perfecto comprando ¿flores?, más específicos un ramo de flores de cerezo**

**¡Pero Hibari odiaba las flores de cerezo!**

**Fue el pensamiento de todos en la cabeza para seguir el rumbo por el cual el perfecto se dirigía, hasta llegar al Parque de Nanimori. . . .**

…**:::Fin del Flack Back:::…**

El viento soplaba apacible dando una placida sensación en los rostros de los mafiosos, las hojas de los árboles se mecían al compás de los cantos de los pájaros daban un efecto de una tranquilidad tan pura que parecía que todo era tan pacifico como si se estuviera en una atmosfera totalmente diferente

La cual no parecía notar, por estar viendo la escena frente a ellos Hibari se había acercado hacia una chica de baja estatura de tez blanca y ojos zafiro oscuro de cabello negro largo hasta debajo de la cintura vestida con una falda tableada color azul rey, una camisa blanca con un chaleco color café y una bufanda color morado sentada en una banca del parque con una maleta a su lado.

"Esperaste mucho"

La joven al escuchar una voz conocida rápidamente volteo

"¡Kyoya!"grito la joven abalanzándose hacia el

"vaya no pensé que me extrañaras tanto"

"Por supuesto que si bobo" dijo para luego fijar su vista en el ramo de flores en la mano del prefecto "Son para mi"

"Tal vez"

"Gracias, son mis favoritas" dijo dándole una gran sonrisa "Creo que lo mejor será irnos se está haciendo tarde" dijo viendo el cielo azul teñirse de naranja con uno que otro color rosado, violeta y rojizo mientras el sol desaparecía lentamente, el solo asintió, con eso se levantaron para empezar a caminar

Los Vongola estaban más que confundidos, mientras miraban el lugar por el cual se habían ido los peliazabaches, con una solo pregunta en sus cabezas

.-

.-¿¡Qué demonios había pasado!?

.-

.-

.-

**¿Quién será esa chica?**

**¿Qué relación tendrá con Hibari?**

**¿En que afectara esto a Tsuna?**

**¿Cuándo aparecerá Haru?**

**CHA CHA CHA CHANNNNN**

**¡Hola! Bueno, he aquí otra idea más, y sigo diciendo que los géneros no son lo mío D: Pero bueno~. Estaba escuchando tan tranquilamente una canción y entonces me fijé que ya andaba escribiendo bien inspirada... En fin, bueno esperemos que este pequeño proyecto sea de su agrado. Ya saben que cualquier comentario es bien recibido.**

**Ahhh una cosa más si no comentan no actualizare mis historias así que no olviden dejar sus comentarios**

**Saludos~!**


	2. Chapter 2

Katekyo hitman reborn y sus personajes no me pertenecen (lastima) , solo esta historia escrita por mí y otras a futro. Este manga le pertenecen a Akira Amano (gracias por crear esta gran historia sensei ¡).

.-

.-

Capítulo 1: ¿Quién es ella?

Me levante temprano, era el primer día en mi nueva escuela. Me desperté con el incesante sonido del despertador, me estire un poco, aun no me acostumbraba a dormir en un futon después de mucho tiempo. Lo apague mientras buscaba algo de ropa que ponerme.

A penas encontré lo que buscaba me dirigí al baño, claro entre tropezones. Deje la ropa que utilizaría en una repisa y entre a la ducha. El agua caliente me termino de despertar y por fin salí de allí. Me vestí lo más rápido que pude, mientras recordaba las materias que me tocaban ese día.

Me puse el uniforme de la escuela, una falda tableada color azul oscuro un poco más arriba de la rodilla, una camisa blanca con un moño rojo y una chaqueta color negro con el escudo de la escuela aun costado. Me puse unos tenis negros y deje que mi cabello se secase al natural, ya estaba retrasada. Por fin me mire en el espejo y mis azules orbes me devolvieron la mirada.

Mis ojos son azules yo diría más zafiro que azul y mi piel pálida, herencia familiar, mi pelo es liso color negro, me llega hasta la cintura, lo sujete en una cola de caballo y Salí del baño. No desayune nada, no tenía hambre.

Kyoya se había marchado antes que yo, supuse que quería llegar temprano, según me había dicho era el jefe del comité disciplinario, le reste importancia al asunto y seguí caminando a paso tranquilo hacia la escuela observando las calles, ciertamente desde que llegue no había podido admirar: Nanimori es un lugar muy hermoso con un paisaje muy variado y tranquilo

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

Veo con algo de indecisión mi nuevo colegio Midori, una escuela de elite para señoritas, realmente cuando viví en Japón siempre quise entrar en esta escuela o eso fue antes de haber viajado a Italia pero esa es otra historia…

Entre a la escuela a paso decidido hasta el salón de mi primera clase, Entre y no encontré a nadie, entre y me senté justo al lado de la ventana, me recargue en la banca y cerré los ojos, me estaba quedando dormida pero el ruido en el salón me despertó, fruncí el ceño y abrí los ojos con pereza encontrándome que todos ya estaban en sus asientos, me levante lentamente estirándome justo antes de que el maestro entrara, sabía exactamente qué es lo que seguiría…

"¡Chicas! ¡Escúchenme!" Gritaba la profesora sin conseguir la atención de los alumnos que seguían platicando como si fuera el ultimo día que se verían, o como el típico día de entrada a la escuela donde todo mundo quiere contar sus vacaciones.

"¡señoritas! ¡Si no guardan silencio les bajaré un punto a todo mundo en promedio!" Grito la maestra, todo quedo en un silencio sepulcral "Bueno" La maestra suspiro "Ya que guardaron silencio, tengo buenas noticias. Se acaba de transferir una nueva alumna, viene de Italia. Por favor, pasa querida"me dijo con una sonrisa amable, , me levante lentamente hasta quedar frente a toda la clase

"Mi nombre es Kurumisawa Suzumi, espero que nos llevemos bien" inclínela cabeza ligeramente en forma de saludo, claro que los murmureos no se hicieron esperar, pero después el resto de las clases pasaron tranquilamente, después de un tiempo toco la campana del receso, ser la nueva era algo aburrido, seguía caminando sin rumbo por el instituto hasta un gran árbol me senté hay podría tener un poco de tranquilidad, saque una libreta y comencé a trazar, era una linda mañana, después de todo, empecé a dibujar el cielo, cuando escuche a alguien por atrás.

"¡Qué lindo dibujas!"

Voltee para encontrarme con una chica de cabello castaño y ojos color chocolate

"Eres muy buena dibujando ¿Cómo te llamas?"-Dijo la chica con entusiasmado

"Me llamo Suzumi ¿Qué hay de ti?" Pregunte algo confundida

"Me llamo Miura Haru desu"

.-

**~SICILIA, lugar desconocido~**

Una limosina avanzaba por las calles de Italia, dentro de esa limosina había 3 figuras que platicaban tranquilamente, pero esta vez hablaban en japonés.

"Ne ne, Eiko-chan enserio lo haremos" Pregunto una chica de cabello negro y ojos rojos

"Suzumi-san no se molestara "Dijo un chico de cabello castaño y ojos cafes

"Lily, Hikaro , no se preocupen después de todo, no estaban preocupados por ella"-contestó una chica de cabello gris corto y ojos color miel

"si,pero…"

Hemos llegado.-Respondió el hombre que conducía la limosina

Cuando el hombre se fue entraron pasando de largo a la gente, llegaron a un departamento con el número 13, el departamento era sencillo nada fuera de lo común, tenía una sala con una mesita en medio, una cocina, dos baños y tres cuartos, las tres se dirigieron a uno de los cuartos y fueron directamente a una cama que estaba en una de las esquinas del cuarto, dentro de ella había un bulto enredado pos una sábana. Lily se dirigió a ella para darle empujoncitos.

"Oi, Alex-kun, despierta ya es de día"

Al ver que no respondía ella aventó el bulto, al piso cayo un muchacho de cabello rubio y ojos azules

.-

¡CRASH¡

.-

"Maa~ Lily-chan no tenias que ser tan dura" Hikaru se fue corriendo para ayudar al muchacho a levantarse del piso.

"Estoy bien Hikaru, gracias por tu ayuda" Alex se paró revelando que solo tenía puesta una camisa blanca de mangas largas, y unos pantalones de mezclilla

"Bueno no importa tenemos otra misión" Dijo Eiko sentándose en la cama, Alexa la miro con curiosidad.

"Y de qué familia es esta vez?"

"Vongola"

"Vongola?"

"lo haremos?"

Alex las miro podía sentirlas emocionadas, las miro para luego sonreirá brillantemente.

"Claro, después llamaremos a los demás" dijo no muy confiado algo tenía un mal presentimiento, "pero donde es la misión?"

"Nanimori" dijeron al unísono

"Pero que no es donde esta ella" dijo tratando de persuadirlas

"Precisamente es por eso que queremos ir estamos preocupados "dijo Eiko, mientras que Hikaru y Lily solo asentían

"De acuerdo" dijo ya rendido "Pero de qué trata la misión"

"Reconocimiento "dijo Hikaru

"solo espero que las cosas salieran bien "pensó para sí mismo Alex

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..- .-.-.-.-.-.-

.-

Haru me llevo a un recorrido por toda la escuela, me mostro la escuela, recorrimos desde la entrada principal hasta el final de aquel extenso pasillo, vi donde quedaba cada aula tanto donde serían mis clases, el de los profesores y otros, lo último que me mostró fue la azotea la cual estaba abierta y entre, de las pocas cosas que me gustaban ir a las azoteas a estar sola y en paz era mi preferida , la brisa me dio en el rostro y cerré los ojos disfrutando de esa sensación, una sonrisa se pintó en mi cara.

"Sabes "escuche la voz de Haru, le di un movimiento con la cabeza para que supiera que la escucho "Estando a si me recuerdas a alguien" me dijo finalmente, me gire para encontrarla con una pose pensativa

"Así ¿a quién?" pregunte con curiosidad

"A mi novio" contesto, le di una mirada confundida "Bueno veras el no suele convivir mucho con las personas, le gusta demasiado la tranquilidad, así que pasa la mayoría del tiempo en la azotea de la escuela "me dijo con una sonrisa divertida, estaba a punto de contestarle algo pero la campana de la escuela sonó

"RINNNNN"(perdonen mis efectos de sonido T-T)

.-

"disculpa, tengo que irme" me despedí con un movimiento de mano

"¡Espera!" me alcanzo y camino a mi lado "vamos en la misma clase, así que vámonos juntas ¿vale?" Asentí.

Durante el trayecto al aula me conto un poco sobre ella y de otros chicos que me presentaría en otra ocasión, llegamos y me dirigí nuevamente al asiento que tome la clase anterior, Haru se sentó a mi lado mientras me contaba sobre los talleres, maestros, lugares de la ciudad y sus conocidos

"Se me había olvidado preguntar ¿De dónde vienes?" pregunto curiosa.

"Vengo de un instituto en Italia" conteste con simpleza.

"¿En serio? ¡Woh! Yo creí que eras japonesa" dijo asombrada.

"Bueno, soy mitad Japonés-Italiana" explique.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-

.-

Por las calles de Nanimori caminaba tranquilamente, cierto castaño con un bebe en su hombro vestido de traje negro y una fedora, con un peliplatiado y un pelinegro a su lado.

"Ah creí que no acabaría la clase" dijo para si mismo el castaño

"Ja j aja yo también pensé eso" dijo para si mismo el pelinegro

"Fiki del beisbol tu siempre piensas eso" contesto el peliplata

Tsuna iba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta, que una persona estaba corriendo asía su dirección haciendo que los 2 cayeran al suelo

"Lo siento mucho" fue lo que escucho de la chica antes de que esta saliera corriendo, dejándolo en el suelo, Yamamoto y Gokudera lo ayudaron a levantarse

"Que te pasa Tsuna" pregunto Reborn al ver a su estudiante tan distraído, bueno, más de lo usual

"Zafiro" fue lo único que salió de la boca de Tsuna

Llegue a casa agotada

Encendí las luces de la sala y fui a la cocina a prepararme algo de comer, termine comiendo unos emparedados y un vaso de jugo de naranja, Kyoya llegaría tarde a casa , así que estaría sola y me dirigí a mi habitación por mis cosas para tomar una ducha.

Salí refrescada de mi baño, con una toalla envolviendo mi cuerpo, me dirigí nuevamente a mi cuarto, me vestí con mi pijama y me acosté a dormir

"Definitivamente a partir de ahora las cosas serían muy extrañas en ese lugar."

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

.- **Por fin apareció Haru, esto es como la presentación de la historia quiero ir lento con ella pero a partir del capítulo 3 las cosas se pondrán mas interesantes y no olviden enviar mensajes para saber su opinión y para que actualice**

**Sayoooo~**


End file.
